Dragon Ball GT
thumb|200px|Logo Dragon Ball GT początkowo całość miała zakończyć się po 40 odcinkach, zaraz po sadze Baby'ego, jednak postanowiono przedłużyć ją o kolejne 24 odcinki oraz odcinek specjalny Dragon Ball GT: The Hero Legacy. Fabuła Seria ta opowiada dalszą historię Gokū, który zostaje zmieniony w dziecko przez Pilafa, który przypadkowo wypowiada takie właśnie życzenie używając pierwotnych Smoczych Kul. Jest przez to zmuszony do podróżowania przez galaktyki celem zebrania ich wszystkich, by zapobiec unicestwieniu Ziemi. Bohaterowie muszą stawić czoła takim przeciwnikom jak Lord Lude, maszyny-mutanty, tsufurianina Baby, Super #17 czy Złe Smoki. Jest to jedyna seria, która nie jest oparta na oryginalnej historii stworzonej przez Akirę Toriyamę. Sagi * Black Star Dragon Ball Saga (odc. 1 - 16) Son Gokū ćwiczy z Ūbem w komnacie ducha i czasu niszcząc przy okazji pałac Dende. Pilaf ze swoimi ludźmi przybywa do Boskiego Pałacu by skraść czarnogwiazdkowe smocze kule. Udaje mu się je odnaleźć, ale spotykają Gokū, który łapie wystrzelone przez nich rakiety. Pilaf mówi jakby było dobrze, gdyby Gokū był dzieckiem. Smok spełnia jego życzenie i kule rozlatują się po kosmosie. Gang Pilafa napada na bank. Pan, która akurat ma randkę jest świadkiem walki gangu z policją. Dziewczynka obezwładnia napastników i ratuje zakładniczkę. Pan idzie z kolegą na spacer, będąc świadkiem napadu pomaga obezwładnić przestępców, powodując strach swego kolegi. Wściekła spotyka odmłodzonego Gokū i nie poznaje go, traktuje go jak małe dziecko. Dopiero Muten Rōshi, który również przybył do miasta rozpoznaje Gokū i mówi jej o tym. Dziadek i wnuczka wracają do domu. Chichi jest zawiedziona odmłodzeniem męża. Cała rodzina Son zastanawia co robić, Videl pociesza teściową. Kaiō mówi im o tym, że jeśli nie zbiorą smoczych kul z powrotem, Ziemia wybuchnie. Dowiadując się o zagrożeniu dla Ziemi, bohaterowie postanawiają wyruszyć w kosmos. Trunks jest zajęty pracą w Korporacji, pracownicy cały czas dodają mu nowych zajęć, a partnerzy biznesowi domagają się spotkań. Vegeta zmusza go do lotu. Son Goten jest zajęty randkami. Bulma buduje statek kosmiczny. Pan chce pomóc przy budowie statku kosmicznego, ale rodzice nie chcą jej pomocy, wchodzi więc do statku, kopie w ścianę odkształca ją i przysłania uszkodzenie szafką, przyciska guzik i statek startuje z nią, Trunksem i odmłodzonym Gokū. Goten jest szczęśliwy z takiego obrotu sprawy, ponieważ nie musi odwoływać randki i umawia się z dziewczyną do kina. Uszkodzony przez Pan silnik odpada, przyjaciele lądują na planecie Olmek. Tam chcą kupić części zamienne do swojego statku, ale Olmeczanie wciskają im mnóstwo niepotrzebnych rzeczy. Przyjaciele trafiają też do hotelu, w którym liczniki podają ceny usług, uciekają z niego i trafią do mieszkańców planety, którym zostaje zabrany dom, z powodu nie płacenia rachunków. Rodzina opowiada im o sytuacji ekonomicznej na swojej planecie. Przyjaciele wracają do statku, który zostaje im skonfiskowany przez roboty Don Kyā, na pustyni spotykają Gila, który zjada ich radar. Gokū łapie go, ponieważ Pan i Trunks nie dają rady. Pan, Gokū i Trunks próbują odnaleźć statek kosmiczny, Gokū namierza komorników, ale jest za mały, by się teleportować. Po dwóch nieudanych próbach przyjaciele włamują się do zamku Don Kyā, który decyduje sprzedać ich statek na złom. Początkowo Ziemianie chcą wykraść statek, ale robią hałas i zwracają uwagę strażników. Trunks i Gokū walczą z nimi, Pan wykrada statek, uciekają razem dźwigiem. Trunks chce naprawić statek, ale brakuje mu części, a Gokū chce jeść. Okazuje się, że znaleziony przez owoc jest owadem i ucieka. Przyjaciele wracają na targ, ale kupcy na widok Pan zamykają sklepy. Ziemianie znajdują listy gończe rozwieszone na budynkach, Pan zrywa je. Przybywa policja. Przyjaciele ukrywają się. Poszukują ich też żołnierze Don Kyā, Ledgic, Sheela i Gale. Ziemianie ukrywają się na dachu, Gokū straszy kobietę, która wyszła rozwiesić pranie, tym samym zwracając na nich uwagę policji. Uciekając wpadają do mieszkania Eskara i jego żony. Starsze małżeństwo daje im jeść, opowiada o sytuacji na planecie. Okazuje się, że im też odebrano statek. Przyjaciele postanawiają się poddać. Po dotarciu do zamku Don Kyā obezwładniają jego żołnierzy. Trunks ratuje Pan, która wpadła w pole elektryczne, a Gokū pokonuje Ledgica. Ledgic odchodzi od Don Kyā i obiecuje Gokū rewanż. Don Kyā godzi się zmienić prawo na Olmek i oddaje ludziom ich dokumenty, na mocy, których zabrano im majątki oraz statki kosmiczne. Przyjaciele dostarczają je do miasta. Mieszkańcy są im wdzięczni. Po naprawie statku okazuje się, że Gil może pełnić funkcje radaru i wskazuje położenie smoczej kuli. Pan i reszta lecą we wskazane miejsce. Trafiają na planetę Wielkich Zwierząt. Wszystko tam jest olbrzymie, drzewa, kwiaty, zwierzęta. Trunks i Gokū odnajdują kulę, ale upada na nią jabłko, które zabiera ptak i zanosi je olbrzymowi. Pan przebiera się za pszczelą królową i skacze po kwiatach. Pszczoły zabierają ją do ula, gdzie karmią ją nektarem i każą pilnować larw. Pan ucieka, spotyka Gokū i Trunksa, którzy uwalniają prawdziwą królową z sieci pająka. Pszczoły goniące Pan, spotykają prawdziwą królową i odlatują razem z nią do ula. Przyjaciele czując zapach ryby odnajdują olbrzyma jedzącego posiłek. Mężczyzna zjada jabłko ze smoczą kulą, która wbija mu się do zęba. Son wybija mu zęba przy pomocy Kamehame-Hy. Przyjaciele wyjmują z dziury w zębie kulę, oddają olbrzymowi ząb i radzą myć zęby po jedzeniu. Gill traci energię, a przyjaciele odlatują z Planety Wielkich Zwierząt.Przyjaciele trafiają na Gelbo. Tam docierają do wioski, w której znajduje się smocza kula. Stanowi ona biżuterię Leny, która ma zostać żoną Zoūnamy. Nadchodzi potwór, który wywołuje trzęsienie ziemi poprzez ruchy wąsów. Po rozmowie z nim Lena mdleje. Pan postanawia walczyć z Zūnamą. Tymczasem Gokū kradnie z kuchni jedzenie, denerwując miejscowe kucharki. Chce go upić i obciąć mu wąsy. Początkowo przynętą, która przebierze się za Lenę ma być Gokū, ale jej ubranie jest na niego za duże, więc Trunks przebiera się za dziewczynę by odciąć potworowi wąsy, którymi ten wyczuwa trzęsienie Ziemi. Następnie rusza za braćmi Para Bara, którzy ukradli im kulę oddaną przez mieszkańców planety za pomoc. Gdy na drugi dzień przychodzi Zūnama Trunks udaje Lenę. Jej chłopak Doma postanawia iść razem z Gokū i Pan walczyć z potworem. Zunama zabiera Trunksa do wnętrza wulkanu, który jest jego domem, kiedy potwór szuka dla niego sukienki, chłopak gubi perukę i przedstawia się jako Teresa. Pan, Goku i Doma trafiają do jego kryjówki. Trunks podaje Zunamie alkohol, ale ten nie pije. Chłopak polewa alkoholem ciastka i daje potworowi, w ten sposób upijając go. Pojawiają się Doma, Gil, Goku i Pan. Trunks przebiera się w męskie ciuchy i walczy z Zunamą, który zasypia. Doma obcina mu jeden wąs. Potwór budzi się i wywołuje trzęsienie ziemi. Pod wpływem alkoholu nie jest w stanie ocenić, kiedy ono się kończy i drga dalej po jego zakończeniu. Przyjaciele orientują się w sytuacji, Pan mówi Zunamie o jego podstępie. Okazuje się, że ciało Zunamy reaguje na aktywność sejsmiczną i w miarę jak ona rośnie potwór odwiedza wioskę Kelbo. Nadciąga wybuch wulkanu wszyscy uciekają z wulkanu, Goku odpycha potok lawy kamehamehą. Po opuszczeniu jeziora połączonego z komorą wulkanu, Goku niszczy górę. Doma wraca do Leny, która oddaje im smoczą kulę, którą kradną Bracia Parapara. Zunama zostaje w wiosce pod warunkiem, że będzie ostrzegać jej mieszkańców przed trzęsieniami ziemi. Następnie rusza za braćmi Para Bara, którzy ukradli im kulę oddaną przez mieszkańców planety za pomoc. Bracia prowadzą wojowników na planetę zamieszkaną przez mięsożerne gąsienice, po walce z gąsienicami bracia obezwładniają Pan i resztę przy pomocy tańca, dzięki gąsienicą udaje im się uciec, bohaterowie lecą na planetę Lud. Tu Dolltaki, zmienia Pan w lalkę, zabiera ją do swej komnaty, bawi się nią, Doktor Myū, zmienia też Dolltakiego. Oboje służą jako źródło energii dla robota Luda, w jego wnętrzu Pan wyciska informacje o możliwości pokonania Luda od Dolltakiego i przy pomocy braci Para Bara przekazuje je Gokū, po pokonaniu robota, wszystkie jego ofiary są uwolnione i wracają do dawnych postaci. Na pustynnej planecie Pan odchodzi, gdyż wszyscy traktują ją jak dziecko, mdleje i jest narażona na atak skolopendry, przed, którą ratuje ja robot Gill. Gill odnajduje kule i daje jej pić, oboje wracają do statku. Pan godzi się z Gillem, którego wcześniej nie lubiła. Nalega by polecieli na planetę Gilla, za którą on tęskni, tam walczy z robotami, próbuje przedostać się do zamku by ratować przyjaciół. * Baby Saga (odc. 17 - 40) Na planecie M, wojownicy walczą z żołnierzami komandora M, Gokū pokonuje jednego z nich, Pan, przebrana za robota przenika do budynku, gdzie maszyny zabrały Trunksa, ratuje grupę robotów przed utylizacją, jeden z nich pomaga jej uratować Trunksa, Gill oddaje jej smoczą kulę, Pan walczy z Lildem, zostaje zamrożona w metalu i zabrana na planetę Dr Miū. Gill odmraża przyjaciół, dostają smocze kule, uwalniają Babyego. Lecą na planetę Vidal by dać do szpitala rozbitka z uszkodzonego statku kosmicznego, gdzie była kolejna smocza kula, Pan rozmawia z opanowanym przez Bebiego rozbitkiem. Na kolejnej planecie uciekają przed ogromnym kotem, na następnej odbierają kule dinozaurowi, lecąc na kolejną planetę skutą lodem imprezują w statku kosmicznym. Po powrocie na Ziemię bohaterowie oddają Dende smocze kule, Pan chce przywrócić dziadkowi jego wiek, by dobrze się czuć, ale nie jest to możliwe, bo kule rozprysłyby się po Kosmosie. Pan i Gokū wracają do domu, tam są ignorowani przez Chichi i Videl, zaatakowani przez Gotena i Gohana uciekają w góry, gdzie po krótkiej walce Pan traci przytomność, ratuje ją Bū, który zmienia ją w czekoladkę i zjada by uchronić ją przed opanowanymi przez Tsufula wojownikami. Gokū trafia do przestrzeni Sūgorō, który prowadzi grę, której stawką jest powrót do świata żywych. Sūgorō jednak oszukuje. Kostka do gry jest w rzeczywistości jego synem, Sūkogorō, który potrafi zmieniać kształty. Sūgorō dostaje najwięcej oczek, by najbardziej zbliżyć się do mety, Gokū dostaje najmniej oczek i musi się cofać. Obcy zadaje także pytania, na które Gokū nie zna odpowiedzi. Gokū odbiera Sūgorō kostkę do gry i grozi, że wrzuci ją do ognia. Obaj kosmici przyjmują swoje prawdziwe postacie. Gokū ucieka z przestrzeni między światami i zabiera ich ze sobą. Po wypluciu przez Bū, Pan wyznaje dziadkowi Satanowi o możliwym wybuchu Ziemi, dziadek, wnuczka i Bū przylatują do Capsule Corporation, gdzie widzą ludzi odlatujących na odtworzoną planetę Plant, dzięki wchłonięciu przez Bū i wyprofilowaniu jego twarzy dostają się na statek, na miejscu Pan rzuca ludziom w usta tabletkami na przeczyszczenie, ale zostaje zaatakowana przez Videl i Gohana, który dusi ją i chce dokończyć pociskiem Ki. Ratuje ją Ūb. Pan chce pomóc Ūbowi, przeżywa jego porażkę. Bū zabiera ją i dziadka na bezpieczną odległość. Pan wraca czując moc Gokū zmienionego w Golden Oozaru. Dziewczynka rozbija odłamki zagrażające jej mamie i babci oraz każe im uciekać. Próbuje nawiązać z nim kontakt, ale dziadek odpycha ją, dziewczynka pokazuje mu strój do walki, który dziadek podarował jej przed jej pierwszym turniejem, dziadek dalej ją odpycha, aż wypada zdjęcie z wakacji. Pan wspomina jaka była wtedy szczęśliwa i opowiada o tym Gokū. Jej spadająca łza pozwala mu osiągnąć poziom 4. Pan ratuje Satana przed Bebim w formie Ōzaru, Gokū oddaje jej i Satanowi pod opiekę nieprzytomne Chichi i Videl. Atakuje Bebiego, który bije Sona, Bebi uderza ją i chce dobić, ratuje ją Trunks. Pan wraz z Gohanem, Gotenem i Trunksem oddaje swojemu dziadkowi energię by zregenerować jego moc. Gokū ratuje ją przed atakiem Bebiego. Dziewczynka obserwuje jego walkę z mutantem. Po pokonaniu go Pan prosi Gokū by pokazał jej koleżance SSJ4. Przed wybuchem Ziemi, Pan rozmawia z ludźmi na Plant przez wideofon. Zostaje ewakuowana na Plant i powróciła na odtworzoną Ziemię. Walczy w Turnieju Sztuk Walki w kategorii dorosłych, ale dowiaduje się, że Satan chce ją uczynić swoją następczynią, więc rezygnuje przed półfinałami. Potem ogląda Turniej z rodzicami siedząc na trybunach. Goten widząc napastnika rozmawiającego z Palace atakuje go i pokonuje podobnie jak dwóch pozostałych. W tej sadze Goten został opanowany przez Babyego. Walczy z uwolnionym z nosiciela Bebim jednocześnie dzwoniąc do Palace, zostaje ranny w ramię i opanowany przez mutanta. Oddaje chusteczkę Palace, z której dziewczyna zrobiła mu opatrunek, idzie do Capsule Corporation, tam spotyka Gohana, lecą walczyć na pustkowiu, podczas walki Bebi infekuje Gohana, Goten wraca do domu, odzyskuje przytomność, idzie się napić wody, wtedy uaktywniają się komórki Bebiego, razem z opanowanym Gohanem walczy z Vegetą, by Bebi mógł go opanować. Opanowany przez Bebiego atakuje Gokū i Pan, którzy wrócili z Kosmosu. Dom zostaje zniszczony, a walka przenosi się w góry. Goten i Gohan walczą z ojcem dopóki Bebi-Vegeta im nie zabronił interwencji. Potem Goten, Gohan, Trunks i Bra oddają Bebi-Vegecie swoją energię by powstała ostateczna wersja mutanta. Po walce z ojcem Goten oddaje hołd Bebiemu. Jako jego przyboczny leci z mutantem na odtworzoną planetę Plant. Wraz z Trunksem i Gohanem zasłania Bebiego przed atakiem Ūba, za co Bebi atakuje ich falą energii Ki. Kibito podaje mu świętą wodę by pozbyć się z jego ciała komórek Bebiego. Po podaniu święconej wody Goten włącza się do walki z Bebim, oddaje Gokū energię do zregenerowania poziomu pomocy i obserwuje walkę ojca z mutantem. Uczestniczy w podaniu ludziom świętej wody. Później uczestniczy w akcji ewakuacyjnej ludzi z wybuchającej Ziemi na Plant. Po jej odtworzeniu ogląda Turniej Sztuk Walki, w którym walczą m. in. Pan i Ūb. * Super #17 Saga (odc. 41 - 47) Pan jest na obiedzie u babci Chichi, która otwiera Trunksowi drzwi, który traci przytomność upadając na nią. Potem wysłuchuje jego historii o ataku C17, pokonuje żołnierzy i roboty Armii Czerwonej Wstęgi, niesie Satana uciekając przed Lildem, ratuje ich Gohan i każe jej zabrać dziadka w bezpieczne miejsce. Pan dołącza do Gohana w czasie walki z Lildem, z jej inicjatywy Gill uzdrawia Gohana, którego ręka i noga zostały zamknięte w metalu. Pan z Gillem i Satanem oglądają walkę z Super C17. Ratując Vegetę obezwładnia Dr. Gero wykręcając mu rękę i nakazuje mu rozkazać robotowi przestać. Siedemnastka atakuje ich pociskiem energetycznym. Nie przytomna Pan opiekuje się dziadkiem Satanem. Po walce obserwuje jak Trunks naprawia zniszczonego przez #17 Gilla. Goten obserwuje wrota do piekła tuląc Palace. Pokonuje Pui Pui, zostaje uratowany przez Trunksa przed Czarmarem. Widzi atak uprawniaków i ich walkę z Ūbem razem z Trunksem pomagają przyjacielowi zwalczać potwory. Później cała czwórka próbuje powstrzymać Super #17, lecz nie udaje im się to. Po pokonaniu uprawniaków dołącza do Gohana w walce z Lildem, po jego zniszczeniu walczy z Super 17, ale za każdym razem dostaje bęcki. * Shadow Dragon Saga (odc. 48 - 64) Pan razem z Trunksem i Gokū szuka smoczych kul, odnajdując jedną w trawie zauważa rysę na kuli, wywołując smoka Pan stwierdza, że kulom nic nie może się stać. Jest obecna gdy pojawia się Czarny Smok a Kaio i Kaioshinowie ostrzegają przed złymi smokami. Pan wyrusza z Gokū na poszukiwania smoków. Ratuje kobietę przed Dwugwiazdkowym Smokiem, który prowokuje ją aluzjami do wzrostu i wyglądu. Początkowo Pan bije smoka, potem zostaje pokonana dzięki trującej mgle odbierającej moc. Wrzucona do zatrutego jeziora jest uratowana przez Gilla, razem ratują Gokū, Gill odnalazł źródełko, razem z Pan powiększają je, czysta woda wyrzuca ich na powierzchnię. Pan i Goku pokonują smoka i odzyskują 2-gwiezdna kulę, kłócąc się kto po nią zanurkuje. Kulę wydobywa Gill. Środowisko się oczyszcza, Pan nie chce pić wody z rzeki, dociera z Gokū do miasta, gdzie chce kupić napój z automatu, ale atakuje ją elektryczna galareta. Para staruszków wyjaśnia im, że galareta pochłania elektryczność, starsza pani podaje Pan napój i ludzie odchodzą. Nadchodzi 5-gwiazdkowy smok, Pan i Son walczą z nim, smok poraża ich prądem, który jest za słaby dla Saiyan, więc pobiera prąd ze wszystkich możliwych źródeł i rośnie, w tym stanie zamyka bohaterów w galarecie i poraża, ale deszcz powoduje spięcie i uwalnia ich. Smok podstępem przywabia Pan, ale zostaje zniszczony przez Gokū. Pan dostaje kulę. Następnie bohaterowie docierają do rybackie wioski, ale Gillowi kończy się energia, na Pan spada ośmiornica i deszcz ryb, po które przychodzą mieszkańcy wioski. Gokū ratuje chłopca przed ojcem, Bish opowiada Sonowi i Pan o kolejnym smoku i rannych mewach oraz chorych jaskółkach, podejrzewa, że to wina smoka. Smok atakuje ludzi. Gokū i Pan ratują dwóch rybaków, potem walczą ze smokiem, Pan zawstydza życzenie w wyniku, którego smok powstał. Dziewczynka ratuje Bisha. Gdy smok pokonuje Gokū, Pan atakuje Kamehame-Hą, Son włącza się do akcji i pokonują smoka. Mieszkańcy wioski obiecują im, przestać pić i pracować. Pan zaprasza Bisha do siebie i obiecuje nauczyć go latać. Następnie leci z dziadkiem i Gillem nad pustynią, gdzie robot wykrył smoczą kulę. Bohaterowie lądują, ale nic tam nie ma, Gill wykrywa zbliżanie się kuli, nadchodzi 7-gwiazdkowy smok. Smok wywołuje trzęsienia ziemi, po walce smok idzie do miasta, Pan ratuje staruszkę przed zawalonym budynkiem, starsza pani prosi ją o podrzucenie do domu. Pan mówi, że nie ma czasu. Potem ratuje grupę ludzi, którzy wpadli do uskoku. Gokū i Pan walczą z nim, unikają jego fal uderzeniowych na Ziemi i w powietrzu, siadają mu na głowie, przez co niszczy sam siebie. Okazuje się, że smok opanował ciało kreta, a Pan, która złapała smoczą kulę zostaje wchłonięta do wnętrza smoka. Smok zyskuje jej zdolności. Dziewczynka komunikuje się z dziadkiem najpierw prosząc go o ratunek, potem by nie przejmował się nią i walczył. Gdy smok pokazuje ją Gokū, ten wyrywa ją z jego ciała. Po pokonaniu smoka, Son pokazuje jej kule, Pan gdy odzyskuje przytomność, goni go. Pan i Gokū docierają do opuszczonego miasta, gdzie Gill wykrył smoczą kulę. Dziewczynka martwi się zwiększoną aktywnością słoneczną. Bohaterowie spotykają 4-gwiazdkowego smoka. Pan prowokuje go i atakuje, ale szybko zostaje ogłuszona jednym ciosem. Nieprzytomną dziewczynką opiekuje się Gill, atakuje ich Lodowy Smok. 3-gwiazdkowy smok bije Pan, widząc jej stan Gokū wpada w złość, Pan przeprasza go i traci przytomność. W trakcie walki 3-gwiazdkowy smok zasłania się nią, rzuca Pan, Gokū łapie ją i ochrania. Po pokonaniu smoka Pan idzie przez ruiny miasta, wiatr przywiewa jej pusty plecak, wie, że smok zabrał jej kule. Pan dociera do wesołego miasteczka, gdzie Jej dziadek walczy z 1-gwiazdkowym smokiem, widzi dziadka wiszącego na rusztowaniu zniszczonego budynku, krzyczy i woła bliskich na pomoc. Pan wspiera dziadka moralnie w walce, cieszy się gdy Gokū wygrywa, smok odrzuca i bije ją i resztę rodziny Gokū, która przybyła na miejsce walki. Po chwilowym pokonaniu smoka Pan gratuluje Gokū. Gdy smok wchłania wszystkie kule odrzuca Pan i resztę rodziny Son przy pomocy energii. Pan z rodziną obserwuje walkę. Gdy mowa o fuzji pyta co to znaczy, ale nikt nie ma czasu jej wyjaśnić, wpada wtedy w złość, jednak walka tak ją absorbuje, że ogląda i przeżywa pojedynek najpierw Goku i Vegety ze smokiem, potem Gogety. Po rozdzieleniu i zjedzeniu przez Gokū 4-gwiazdkowej kuli Pan informuje dziadka o pojawieniu się kuli na jego czole i dalej ogląda walkę. W czasie ucieczki Trunks powierza jej Satana i leci walczyć. Goten łapie upadającego Gokū, smok odrzuca go wiązką Ki, potem oddaje mu energię potrzebną do przekroczenia poziomu SSJ4. Po chwilowym zwycięstwie gratuluje ojcu wygranej, cieszy się. Podczas dalszej walki obserwuje jej przebieg. Pomaga kupić Gokū i Vegecie czas potrzebny do scalenia i atakuje smoka, ale zostaje pokonany, później obserwuje walkę, w trakcie, której zabiera Chichi z pola walki dalej, by mogli oglądać bój z bezpiecznej odległości. Podczas dalszej ucieczki przed złą energią smoka powierza Chichi Ūbowi i leci pomóc Gokū i Vegecie. Zajmuje smoka by Son mógł stworzyć Genki Damę. Jest obecny gdy pojawia się Shén Lóng. Tutaj wraz ze swoim bratem Son Gohanem i przyjacielem Trunksem pomaga Gogecie zniszczyć Yī Xīng Lónga. Po walce pociesza matkę rozczarowaną odlotem Gokū i cieszy się z dobrego jedzenia, która ta chce przygotować. Vegeta prosi Pan by zachowała je na pamiątkę. 100 lat później Pan, jako babcia ogląda turniej, gdzie walczy Gokū Junior, wyjawia Pakko kim jest, spotyka mamę Vegety Jr., przeciwnika wnuka. W trackie finału zauważa swojego dziadka, goni go, ale ten znika w tłumie, wstający ludzie zasłaniają jej walkę i kobieta nie wie kto wygrał. Odcinki *001. Dlaczego Smocze Kule zniknęły? Nowe wcielenie Gokū *002. Pan wylatuje w kosmos *003. Terror na Olmeck. Planeta kupców *004. List gończy za Gokū *005. Gokū vs Ledgic. Opuszczamy Olmeck *006. Planeta wielkich zwierząt. Jak wyrywanie zębów *007. Czarodziejskie wąsy. Trunks panną młodą *008. Zounama sprzymierzeńcem. Moc wąsów *009. Lord Lude. Nie tylko Gokū szuka smoczych kul *010. Dziki taniec w kosmosie. Tańcz i atakuj *011. Przekleństwo Lorda Lude. Pan zamieniona w lalkę *012. Ostatnia wyrocznia Lude. Lude zaczyna działać *013. Człowiek za kurtyną. Tajemniczy Doktor Myū *014. Kontynuacja walki. Doskonały rytm sposobem na Lude'a *015. Początek końca. Pan robi na złość i odchodzi *016. Tajemnica Gila. Burzliwa przeszłość Gila *017. Zagrywka Pan. Pan bierze sprawy w swoje ręce *018. Nieoczekiwana moc. Gokū wpada w złość *019. Powstanie generała. Transfer Trunksa *020. Źródłem mocy jest Rirudo. Ruchome ściany *021. Ujawniona tajemnica. Gokū w pułapce *022. Tajemnica Baby'ego. Mutant *023. Dragon Ball GT 23 Ukryte niebezpieczeństwo!? Wrak statku i tajemniczy młodzieniec *024. Odkrycie prawdy. Nie szata zdobi człowieka *025. Przybycie Baby'ego. Mały mutant ląduje na Ziemi *026. Polowanie na Saiyan. Bratobójcza walka *027. Atak Vegety. Interwencja Vegety *028. Światowy problem. Powrót *029. Upadek Saiyan. Straszliwa zdrada *030. Gra po życiu. Piekielna niespodzianka *031. Uderzenie z zewnątrz. Między dwoma światami *032. Powrót Ūba. Stary znajomy *033. Opowieść o ogonie. Powrót wielkiej małpy *034. Powrót do gry. Niespodzianka *035. Wniebowstąpienie Gokū. Czwarty stopień *036. Atak Tsufula zmienionego w goryla. Role się odwróciły *037. Ostatni bastion starego Kaiō. Podwójny nokaut *038. Obligacje rodzinne. Zmartwychwstanie Super Saiyanina *039. Baby pochowany. Baby unicestwiony *040. Decyzja Piccolo. Ważna decyzja Piccolo *041. Kurtyna opada. Kto będzie następcą Satana? *042. Niebezpieczne połączenie. Giń Gokū! Mówią potężni wrogowie wracający z piekła *043. Odrodzenie Cella i Freezera. Odrodzenie potężnych wojowników z piekła: Cella i Frezera *044. Dwa razy C17. Dwa w jednym *045. Najprostszy pomysł Piccolo. Gokū! Czekają na ciebie *046. Gra o wysoką stawkę. Potworna walka *047. Najlepsza nagroda. Unicestwienie Super 17 *048. Cieniste smoki. Nowy wróg - Czarny Smok *049. Dwugwiazdkowy smok. Porażająca technika Dwugwiezdnego Smoka *050. Pięciogwiazdkowy smok. Pięciogwiezdny Smok - Elektryczny Potwór *051. Sześciogwiazdkowy smok. Fala uderzeniowa Pan *052. Siedmiogwiazdkowy smok. Pan w niebezpieczeństwie *053. Powiedz do widzenia. Czy Pan zginęła? *054. Czterogwiazdkowy smok. Słoneczny Wojownik *055. Serce księcia. Plan Vegety *056. Trójgwiazdkowy smok. Bracia Smoki: ogień i lód *057. Jednogwiazdkowy smok. Niepokonana moc *058. Połączenie cienistych smoków. Potężniejszy niż Super Wojownik czwartego poziomu *059. Vegeta Super Saiyanin 4. Vegeta przeobraża się w wielką małpę *060. Fuzja Super Saiyan czwartego poziomu. Potężny Super Gogeta *061. Ograniczenia mocy. Gokū połyka Czterogwiezdną Kulę *062. Ratunek dla Gokū. Nieoczekiwany sprzymierzeniec *063. Uniwersalni sojusznicy. Gokū ratuje wszechświat *064. Zanim się znowu spotkamy. Żegnaj Gokū, może kiedyś się spotkamy * Odcinek secjalny: Dragon Ball GT: Historia poboczna o Gokū! Symbolem odwagi jest Sì Xīng Qiú Zespół pracujący * Reżyserzy: Minoru Okazaki, Osamu Kasai, Hidehiko Kadoda, Hiroyuki Kakudou, Junichi Fujise, Kazuhito Kikuchi, Mitsuo Hashimoto, Osamu Kasai, Shigeyasu Yamauchi (odc. 15), Takahiro Imamura, Yoshihiro Ueda. * Producenci: Kōji Kaneda (Fuji TV), Kōzō Morishita, Seiichi Hiruta (Toei Animation). * Scenarzyści: Atsushi Maekawa, Aya Matsui, Daisuke Yajima, Junki Takegami (5 odcinków), Masashi Kubota. * Projekt postaci: Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru. * Muzyka: Akihito Tokunaga. Muzyka * Opening: "Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku". ** Wersja 1. - odcinki 1 - 26. ** Wersja 2. - odcinki 27 - 64. * Ending ** "Hitori ja Nai": odcinki 1 - 26. ** "Don't You See! ": odcinki 27 - 41. ** "Blue Velvet": odcinki 42 - 50. ** "Sabitsuita mashingan de ima o uchinukō": odcinki 51 - 64. Ciekawostki Dragon Ball GT, tak jak pozostałe serie czerpie inspiracje z popkultury: *Zamrożenie Trunksa, Pan i Gokū w karbonicie to motyw zaczerpnięty z Gwiezdnych Wojen George'a Lucasa. Podobnie wygląd niektórych planet np. pustynna planeta zamieszkiwana przez ogromne skolopendry przypomina Tatooine. *Podczas walki ze Złym Smokiem jego energia powodowała gnicie Ziemi. Jego moc powodująca rozkład wszystkiego i padający deszcz przypominała ciemność z gry komputerowej Silent Hill firmy Konami. *Rirudo jest wzorowany na robocie z drugiej części filmu Terminator. Galeria DBGT Logo (01-64).png|Logo w czołówce. Odcinki 01-64 Logo DBGT (FUNimation).png|Logo DBGT zaprojektowane przez FUNimation GokuSSJ4.jpg|Goku Super Saiyanin 4 Kategoria:Serie Kategoria:Dragon Ball Kategoria:Dragon Ball GT Kategoria:Do podzielenia na sagi Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania